thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
Duncan was a camper on Total Drama Island, as a member of the Killer Bass. He was a cast member and one of the finalists of Total Drama Action, as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. Originally, he quit Total Drama World Tour, but was forced to return once he was found in I See London... and was placed on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and he made a cameo appearance in Grand Chef Auto. He was a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, and was originally a member of the Villainous Vultures, but was later switched to the Heroic Hamsters in Saving Private Leechball. Overview Duncan is a crafty, cool juvenile delinquent who comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma and cousins are all cops. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight (such as Owen, who is more than three times his size). He has a brooding, obnoxious, sarcastic and flirtatious personality, flirting with Heatherdespite his apparent dislike of her and mocking Courtneywhenever she gets near him. He also gives Courtney the pet name "Princess" to tease her. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them, with Harold being his main victim (later intensifying it due to a certain move Harold made in Total Drama Island). He considers himself as being "straight with people", rarely pretending to be what he isn't. As a result, he has been shown to either get along with or make fierce enemies with his fellow competitors, although it is more than often the latter. Trivia * Duncan, along with Alejandro, B, and Lightning, is one of the only males with piercings on the show. ** He has the most piercings out of all characters, with six (three ear piercings, two eyebrow piercings, and a nose piercing). * Like Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Harold, Mike, and Dave, Duncan has more than one girl attracted to him. * Duncan is one of several contestants to have theme music dedicated to them, the others being Alejandro, Brick, Crimson, Dwayne, Ennui, Ellody Izzy, Jacques, Jay, Josee, Justin, Lindsay, Mary, Max, Mickey, most of Mike's personalities, Owen, Rock, Spud and Sugar. In Duncan's case, theme music that resembles Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood is played when Duncan first arrives to the island, and occasionally throughout the series whenever Duncan shows his tough side. ** This music is then used for Mike's alternate personality Vito. * He is one of only eleven contestants overall to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott, Courtney, Cameron, Max, and Sky. * He is one of five characters to give the finger, the others being Leshawna, Sasquatchanakwa, Lindsay, and a beaver. * Duncan is one of only three contestants to have been on five teams, the others being Courtney and Izzy. ** He and Courtney, however, had to return to the competition in some way to achieve this. In Duncan's case, he initially quits Total Drama World Tour before being brought back several episodes later. * Duncan, Heather, Gwen and Zoey are the only contestants to appear in all episodes of two seasons. ** Additionally, he and Zoey are the only contestants to do so in two consecutive seasons. * Duncan is the third contestant to be disqualified from the competition by Chris, the others being Ella, Gwen, Max, Owen, Scarlett, and Sierra. ** Additionally, he, Gwen, and Sierra were disqualified for destroying private property belonging to Chris (though Duncan's was intentional, while Sierra's and Gwen's weren't). ** He and Sierra were also coincidentally eliminated back-to-back in both Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars. * Duncan is one of only five contestants to compete in four seasons, the others being Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay. ** He is also the only male to compete in four seasons. * Duncan is one of four contestants to be eliminated before being placed on a team, the others being Geoff, Bridgette, and Blaineley. * Duncan is confirmed to have dyed hair, with his real hair being black. This makes him one of four characters to dye their hair to an unnatural color, the others being Gwen, Max, Sierra. ** He is one out of eight contestants who have dyed their hair overall, the others being Blaineley, Gwen, Lindsay, Max, Sierra, Tammy, and Zoey. * Duncan is the second contestant to quit the competition with the others being DJ, Harold and Anne Maria. * Duncan was the last member of his team in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. ** He is the highest-ranking Killer Bass member in the first three seasons. * Duncan is one of the seven contestants to make it to the merge in every season that they compete in. The others are Alejandro, Cameron, Mike, Owen, Scott and Zoey. * Duncan has made the merge more times than any other contestant in the series, making it four times. ** In addition, he is one of three contestants to make it to the merge more than twice, with the others being Courtney and Owen. *** Duncan is the only one who didn't need to return to the competition in order to achieve this. Even though he had to return in Total Drama World Tour to make the merge, he did so without returning in Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama All-Stars. * Duncan has received more symbols of immunity than any other contestant in the series. He received thirteen marshmallows in Total Drama Island, two in Total Drama All-Stars, and eight Gilded Chris Awards in Total Drama Action, making a total of twenty-three. * Duncan is responsible for the highest amount of eliminations for a non-antagonist, and the fourth highest for a contestant, having played a part in seven eliminations over the course of the series. ** He had either directly or indirectly eliminated Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tylerand Gwen. * Duncan had been indirectly and directly responsible for both of his girlfriends' eliminations in the first three seasons: ** In Basic Straining, Duncan's constant abuse of Harold is what caused Harold to rig the votes in order to eliminate Courtney. ** In Top Dog, Duncan voted Courtney off, after she gave him a thirty-two page letter about all of his faults, and how Duncan would have to memorize the whole letter, fix the issues, and ultimately become a "better boyfriend" to Courtney. ** Duncan is technically responsible for Gwen's elimination in Picnic at Hanging Dork. If Duncan had never thrown the dingo at Cody, then Cody would have been able to vote for Courtney and the tie-breaker between Gwen and Courtney would not occur. * Currently, Duncan has been in the bottom two the most times with eight, in X-Treme Torture, Hide and Be Sneaky, Are We There Yeti?, Super Hero-ld, The Princess Pride, Rock n' Rule, Top Dog, and African Lying Safari. * Duncan is the only male contestant in Total Drama All-Stars that was never exiled. * The skull symbol on Duncan's shirt appears in several other shows made by Todd Kauffman, which includes being the band logo for Grojband in show of the same name, on the shirt of Eric Needlesfrom Sidekick, and on the shirt of Jesse from Looped. * According to Duncan's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, his favorite music is Punk Rock and his favorite color is piercing silver. ** It also states that "Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror" is one of his favorite movies and his favorite foods include anything you can hide a weapon in like cakes and casseroles. * It was revealed on Total Drama Online that all of Duncan's clothes are shoplifted and that he keeps a lighter in each pocket in case he feels the urge to burn. * As seen in Rock n' Rule, Duncan is able to play the guitar, which enables him to become a member of Der Schnitzel Kickers * Duncan has revealed that he had owned at least three pets; a dog named Petey, a spider named Scruffy and a shared pet with Courtney, a raccoon named Brittany. ** All three of them are no longer with him as Petey ran away when he was a kid, Scruffy was killed by Harold, and Brittany is now under Courtney's custody. * Duncan has a heart tattoo on one arm (though it is never seen again after this point). Courtney implies that he might have another, but it is never shown on-camera. * According to the official Total Drama World Tour website, Duncan's favorite pastime is vandalism. * As stated in Mutiny on the Soundstage, Duncan was a member of "The Muskrat Boys" earlier in life. * Despite Duncan's tough personality and many threats, he has lost multiple physical fights that he has been in: ** He got into a fight with Leshawna in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, and presumably lost, he might have also lost their arm wrestling match if he didn't cheat, as he seemed to be troubling. ** He lost a wrestling match to Courtney in Million Dollar Babies. ** He was knocked unconscious by a single blow from Harold, who is considerably scrawnier and weaker than Duncan, in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. ** He was similarly knocked out by one punch from Cody in Greece's Pieces. However, Duncan was already severely injured by a bear earlier in the episode. ** He was beaten up on multiple occasions by a kangaroo in Picnic at Hanging Dork. ** He was attacked and savagely beaten by a rabid and feral Ezekiel in African Lying Safari. * Duncan often lets his feelings for a girl get the better of him, resulting in several consequences: ** In Are We There Yeti?, Heather pretends to be weak and defenseless to him in order to steal his map. This cause him and Owen to lose and his subsequent elimination. ** In both One Million Bucks, B.C. and Million Dollar Babies, Duncan has problems fighting Courtney as he doesn't want to have their relationship ended up like Trent and Gwen. Courtney however has no problem hiding her feelings and dominates him in both episodes. ** In Get a Clue, Courtney flirts with Duncan by giving him a massage to steal his DNA. Later in the train, she encouraged him to get on top on the train, injuring him. ** In both Super Hero-ld and Rock n' Rule, he was targeted by the other contestants as eliminating him would anger Courtney ** In African Lying Safari, Heather reminded Duncan that he causes Gwen's elimination in Picnic at Hanging Dork. Duncan doesn't take this lightly and glares at her. This, however, serves as a distraction, allowing Alejandro to trip Duncan into a bush containing Serengeti Blood Berries that attracts Ezekiel to attack Duncan. He was also voted off, later in the episode. * Duncan is the contestants that got eliminated in an abnormal way the most so far, with fouroccurrences. * Duncan is the first contestant to attend an elimination ceremony of a team that he is not on, in Total Drama World Tour. * According to Todd Kauffman, Duncan was his favorite character to design. * Duncan appears to be ambidextrous as he is seen holding his knife with both hands though it seems his left hand is the dominant one. Category:Male Characters Category:Total Drama Characters